ALL ABOUT US
by Loowap
Summary: " Y'a des noms, des mots dans la vie qui vous ramènent à des lieux, un temps où vous étiez bien, où vous étiez heureux." All about us, ou une histoire de passé oublié.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fanfiction, alors bon, soyez indulgent ? (ça fait pas terrible de dire ça dès le départ, aha)

Plus sérieusement, laissez toute les reviews que vous desirez, merci à ceux qui lirons, et donnerons leur avis.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**S**es doigts pianotaient au rythme de la musique sur le volant tandis que ses yeux bleus - verts d'eau étaient rivés sur la grande maison de l'autre côté de la route. Les gouttes d'une pluie diluvienne s'écrasaient sur son pare-brise et glissaient lentement le long des vitres. Assis sur le siège passager, son chien de couleur sable la regardait de ses doux yeux bleus. Glapissant d'impatience, battant effrénément de la queue, il attendait que sa maîtresse se décide enfin à lui ouvrir la portière. Angoissée, la jeune femme essayait de toutes ses forces de rassembler le courage qui lui manquait pour traverser la rue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

La maison qui leur faisait face n'avait rien d'intimidant, Meredith le savait et pourtant elle ne pouvait se décider à sortir de sa voiture. C'était une bâtisse relativement imposante mais pleine de charme. Elle s'élevait sur deux étages et sa façade en bois clair laissait deviner une habitation cosie à souhait. Un grand porche couvert faisait office d'entrée.

Repliant ses fines jambes sous elle, assise sur le siège conducteur, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de frustration en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle détestait paraître aussi faible. Aussi peu sûre d'elle. Elle n'était pas la personne qu'elle reflétait mais les aléas de la vie l'avait poussé à devenir cette jeune femme cassée et flippante, ou encore triste et malheureuse comme elle se plaisait à le dire. Tout en passant ses doigts dans les longs poils miels de son chien, elle se mordillait les lèvres et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

«Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire si Alex est pas là ?» Pensait-elle en réajustant son regard sur la grande maison qui lui faisait face. «Sonner à la porte, sortir quelque chose comme : Meredith Grey, je suis votre nouvelle colocataire ? Meredith Grey, je suis la propriétaire de cette maison dans laquelle vous habitez ? Mieux : Meredith Grey, je ne vous connais pas mais je débarque dans vos vies ?» Ironisait-elle tandis que son instinct lui ordonnait de fuir, et ce le plus loin et le plus vite possible. «Je déteste les présentations» siffla-t-elle pour elle-même en risquant un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

La pluie s'était maintenant arrêtée et les nuages s'étaient écartés pour laisser la place à un faible soleil. Inspirant un grand coup elle ouvrit enfin sa portière et tandis que son chien se précipitait à l'extérieur, s'assit en tailleur sur le capot de sa vielle voiture. Elle enfouit son cou dans son écharpe en laine crème et resserra son manteau autour d'elle alors que son regard se reposait sur la maison qui lui faisait face.

A l'intérieur de celle-ci, Cristina, depuis la cuisine où elle faisait son café, jetait des coups d'œil furtifs par la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir la jeune femme blonde, assise en tailleur sur sa voiture. Lorsqu'Alex entra dans la pièce elle lui sauta presque dessus.

- Eh Karev, c'est elle la nouvelle ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Meredith,_ lui apprit-il en daignant regarder la brunette, qui, intriguée, buvait ses paroles et attendait plus d'informations de sa part. _C'est la propriétaire de ce palace, _continua-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour désigner la maison._ Jusque-là elle habitait à New-York, mais y'a quelque mois elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle revenait, elle a dit que l'environnement serait mieux pour Zola. Mais, _enchaîna-t-il très vite en levant l'index alors que Cristina ouvrait la bouche_, ne me demande surtout pas qui est Zola, je n'en sais rien. La connaissant, si ça se trouve c'est ce chien, _finit le jeune homme en désignant l'animal qui était revenu s'asseoir près de sa maîtresse.  
_

- Si ça se trouve elle est gay et c'est sa copine.

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc et Cristina haussa un sourcil.

- Désolé, _fit-il finalement_, c'est que Meredith, du temps où je la fréquentais enchaînait les coups d'un soir et les aventures sans lendemain, c'était une fana du sexe avec des hommes et je la vois très mal lesbienne.

- Alors tu la connais ? _Demanda la jeune femme, perplexe._ En attendant ça va faire une demi-heure qu'elle est assise en tailleur sur son capot.

- J'ai fait mon internat au Presbyterian Hospital, Yang. Je te croyais plus perspicace.

- Elle est chirurgienne ? _demanda aussitôt la jeune coréenne soudain plus intéressée en détaillant la jeune femme qui elle, observait toujours la maison.  
_

- Résidente en troisième année. Je ne sais pas quelle spécialisation elle a choisi mais..

- Attends, _le coupa Cristina_, je te parie cinq dollars qu'elle se spécialise en neuro !

- Ça marche, _ajouta le jeune homme les yeux brillant de malice_, mais moi je mise dix dollars sur la chirurgie générale.

- Sur quoi vous pariez encore ? _Demanda une voix lasse et ensommeillée.  
_

Leurs regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme rousse qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, les cheveux ébouriffés, ses boucles de feu indisciplinées en bataille et les yeux encore plissés de sommeil.

- Sur notre nouvelle coloc, _répondit finalement Cristina_. Elle est chirurgienne. Et sincèrement April tu devrais t'habiller parce qu'elle va bientôt se décider à rentrer. _Puis, elle continua en reportant son attention sur alex_. Pourquoi la chirurgie générale ?

- Et bien, _commença le jeune homme, se délectant de la situation_, elle va sûrement suivre les traces de sa mère.

- Sa mère ? _demanda April plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt, tout en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.  
_

- Oh vous savez, Ellis Grey, _finit-t-il d'une voix faussement nonchalante._  
_  
_Cristina bondit sur ses pieds.

- C'est la fille d'Ellis Grey ?

- Et bien, disons que tu habites dans sa maison.

- J'habite dans la maison d'Ellis Grey ? _Répéta Cristina en le fixant de ses deux yeux en amande écarquillés.  
_

Alex éclata de rire tandis que Cristina et April se jetaient sur la fenêtre pour observer la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? _Demanda un jeune homme torse nu qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre en passant une main sur sa tête dénudé de cheveux.  
_

- Bonjour à toi aussi Jackson, _rétorqua April en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se pousse.  
_

- Notre nouvelle coloc, Meredith Grey, la fille d'Ellis Grey, qui par ailleurs est la propriétaire de cette maison, _résuma Cristina en dardant sur alex un regard noir.  
_

- Elle est morte maintenant donc légalement c'est la maison de Meredith, _lui fit simplement savoir ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_

Meredith commençait à avoir drôlement froid, une chose qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour Seattle, mais ne se décidait toujours pas à traverser la route. Alors qu'elle était toujours assise en tailleur sur son capot, le cou enrubanné de son écharpe crème, Doc, couché sur l'herbe devant la voiture, veillait sur sa maîtresse de ses deux yeux doux.

Alex, Cristina, April et Jackson, en commères aguerries, poste au Seattle Grace Mercy West oblige, suivaient avec attention les agissements de la jeune femme assise sur sa voiture en face de leur maison. Ils la regardèrent suspicieusement se diriger vers la portière arrière du vieux break familial et le spectacle qui s'ensuivit les laissa sans voix.

Une voix légère s'élevait et Meredith sourit. Sautant sur ses pieds elle se leva et se déplaça vers la portière arrière en adressant un doux sourire à la petite fille qui la regardait avec ravissement depuis son siège auto.

- Maman ! _S'exclama la belle fillette de deux ans et demi en souriant à sa mère qui venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés._ Arrivée ?

- Oui princesse, on est arrivée, _lui répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire doux en caressant tendrement sa joue du dos de la main.  
_

Les quatre jeunes chirurgiens postés à la fenêtre virent, interloqués, leur nouvelle colocataire prendre une belle petite blonde dans ses bras et retourner s'asseoir sur sa voiture, la demoiselle sur ses genoux.

- Je crois qu'on sait maintenant qui est Zola, _fit remarquer Cristina en riant à l'adresse d'Alex qui regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.  
_

La présence de sa fille à ses côtés la rassurant quelque peu, Meredith sentit le courage la gagner et elle se levait tout juste lorsqu'une femme se matérialisa devant elles.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre de All about us, qu'en pensez vous ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, il est peut-être un peu court mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

Ah oui, une dernière chose, vous le remarquerez, ou vous l'avez remarqué, pour le sens de l'histoire je n'ai pas pu garder notre vraie "Zola" de Grey's Anatomy, mais j'ai quand même gardé son prénom, j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**M**eredith releva doucement la tête vers celle qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, son regard glissa sur des talons aiguilles d'au moins dix centimètres, et elle se crispa à la vue de la femme qui la toisait d'un œil mauvais. D'un geste protecteur Meredith se positionna devant sa fille de deux ans et demi qui regardait tour à tour sa mère, qu'elle sentait angoissée et la superbe rousse qui s'était approchée. Doc, qui s'était assis illico à leur côté, grogna doucement en sentant sa maîtresse se tendre.

A la fenêtre de la maison d'en face, les quatre amis bouillaient d'impatience.

- Super ! Notre belle inconnue venait de se décider à enfin venir à notre rencontre, et voilà que Satan se pointe et risque apparemment de tout remettre en cause, _s'exclama Jackson d'une voix lasse._

En effet le geste de Meredith n'avait pas échappé aux quatre amis et cette façon qu'elle avait eue de vouloir protéger sa fille en la cachant derrière elle n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Vous croyez qu'elles sont amies ? _demanda April en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe._

- Elles n'en ont pas l'air si tu veux mon avis. Et sincèrement, cette jeune femme porte une écharpe en laine, un jean slim délavé, une chemise crème retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, elle a une fille, un chien et une vielle voiture. Comment Addison Montgomery Sheperd pourrait être amie avec elle ? Sans oublier que notre nouvelle coloc a l'air relativement sympa. La Sheperd c'est comme.. Satan !, _grimaça Cristina qui n'aimait pas vraiment Addison._

Les trois chirurgiens éclatèrent de rire mais à l'extérieur l'ambiance était toute autre.

- Meredith.

- Addison, _répondit suspicieusement la jeune femme blonde en plissant les yeux._

- Que fais-tu ici ?

_Nous y voilà_, pensa la jeune femme en serrant plus fort la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

- Je ne suis là ni pour lui, ni pour toi. Ni pour rétablir la vérité, ni pour briser ton mariage. Pour une fois j'ai pris une décision en ne pensant qu'à nous, Zola et moi. New-York n'est pas une ville saine pour élever une fille de deux ans, encore moins lorsqu'on est mère célibataire. Et le Seattle Grace Mercy West a un programme universitaire bien meilleur pour ma carrière. _Puis, devant l'air peu convaincu de la femme rousse, elle ajouta._ Écoute Addison je suis ici, à Seattle, si ça ne te plait pas vous pouvez toujours rentrer à New-York.

- Comment feras-tu lorsqu'il te faudra travailler avec lui ?

- Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je peux faire abstraction de mes problèmes personnels sur mon lieu de travail, je me comporterais avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre titulaire. J'ai eu trois ans pour faire le deuil de notre relation, _affirma la jeune femme d'une voix dont l'émotion palpable contredisait ses paroles._

- J'espère que tu dis vrai et que tu n'es pas là pour semer le trouble dans notre vie. Il est heureux, laisse le l'être.

- Bien que j'aie peur que tu ne dises faux étant donné la vitesse avec laquelle tu as débarqué ici en apprenant mon arrivée, je ne ferais aucun commentaire. Je persiste, si je m'installe ici c'est pour Zola, et pour ma carrière. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Addison.

Le regard d'Addison glissa alors sur la petite fille qui s'était avancée à côté de Meredith et s'accrochait fièrement à la main de sa mère. Elle fut frappée par sa beauté lorsque la fillette lui adressa un sourire timide et elle se sentit brusquement prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité. La petite fille avait un très beau visage aux traits finement dessinés, auréolés de belles boucles châtain claires, blondes qui lui tombaient dans le dos et seuls ses yeux bleus, au regard profond, troublant, pouvaient dévoiler l'identité de son père lorsqu'on connaissait ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps Meredith regardait Addison, ses talons aiguilles la rendaient encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses splendides cheveux roux cuivrés étaient noués en une queue de cheval haute et ses yeux bleu-gris pâle étaient fixés sur la petite blonde qui tenait la main de sa mère. Son corps de liane était serré dans un tailleur gris impeccable, de ceux que jamais Meredith ne pourrait porté tant ils étaient cher. La jeune femme eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant si resplendissante et se sentit soudainement risiblement inférieure à cette superbe Barbie rousse, surtout après plusieurs heures de voiture.

Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et la suffisance que Meredith vit dans celui d'Addison la fit bouillir de colère.

- Bien, au revoir Meredith, _conclut la rousse en lui tendant une main aux ongles fraîchement manucurés._

- Au revoir Addison, _répondit simplement la jeune femme blonde en ignorant consciencieusement la main tendue de cette dernière mais en lui adressant malgré tout un sourire triste._

Bien que n'ayant pas entendu la conversation des deux femmes, depuis la fenêtre de la maison, Cristina afficha un sourire ravi lorsque la plus jeune ignora ostensiblement la poignée de main que lui tendait Addison. Les quatre chirurgiens suivaient avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant chez eux et attendaient patiemment la suite de l'histoire.

En la voyant essuyer deux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un geste vif du dos de la main, ils pensèrent tous quatre que la jeune femme allait se cloîtrer à nouveau dans un silence nerveux, s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture et attendre que le courage ne revienne. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils la virent guider doucement sa belle fille blonde vers leur porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé en tirant derrière elle deux grandes valises rouges. Très vite les quatre chirurgiens coururent patienter dans le hall et attendirent en trépignant que la jeune femme ne sonne.

Debout sur le perron, Meredith, hésitante, adressa un doux sourire à sa fille qui attendait patiemment que la porte s'ouvre enfin. Doc sur leur talon battait joyeusement de la queue et poussait du museau la petite blonde. Tandis que cette dernière partait jouer avec le chien dans le jardin, Meredith soupira de frustration et d'un doigt hésitant, appuya sur la sonnette.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais qu'on est pas encore vraiment entré dans le vif de l'histoire, mais, à mon rythme, on y arrivera. Merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisserons leur avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore à ceux qui laisse une review, elles me font toutes très plaisir .

Le chapitre trois est arrivé plus vite que prévu, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**A** peine entendit-elle la sonnette de l'entrée retentir à l'intérieur de la bâtisse que la porte s'ouvrait en grand, laissant apparaître quatre jeunes gens. Son regard glissa sur une jeune femme brune qui affichait un sourire cynique, une petite rousse aux cheveux flamboyants et à l'expression enthousiaste qui semblait sortir du lit compte tenu de sa tenue, un beau métisse torse nu aux yeux bleus, et enfin sur Alex, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Prenant soudainement conscience de leur rapidité à ouvrir elle prit la parole la première.

- Vous attendiez depuis combien de temps derrière la porte ? _S'amusa-t-elle alors que les quatre chirurgiens affichaient des mines semblables à celle d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire._

Alex la prit gentiment dans ses bras, rapidement, car même s'ils avaient toujours eu une relation de frère et sœur ils n'avaient jamais été très tactiles.

- Tu m'as manqué, _lui dit-il finalement en s'éloignant._ C'est fou ce que tu as changé, tu n'es plus la même interne, bien que toujours débraillé tu fais plus mature, plus belle.

- Merci Alex, _lui répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de prendre un ton moqueur, _toi tu t'es laissé pousser la barbe, toujours aussi playboy ?

- Oh là ne m'en parle pas, _rétorqua à sa place la jeune coréenne brune sur qui Meredith posa un regard amusé en riant doucement. _Cristina Yang, résidente de troisième année, cardio, expliqua ensuite la jeune femme, habituée aux «présentations chirurgicales».

- Meredith Grey, neuro.

Cristina poussa un cri de joie et nargua Alex en entamant une danse de la joie ridicule tandis que Meredith attendait des explications, amusée.

- On avait parié sur ta spécialité_, avoua le jeune homme en se renfrognant,_ je pensais que tu suivrais les traces d'Ellis.

- Um... passer derrière ma mère, très peu pour moi !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres chirurgiens qui n'avaient pas encore parlé et suivaient la scène des yeux.

- April Kepner, chirurgie générale, _expédia rapidement la jeune rousse. _Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir la fille d'Ellis Grey comme concurrente.

Meredith lui sourit brièvement.

- Jackson Avery, plastique, _se présenta à son tour le jeune homme aux très beaux yeux._

Meredith serra tour à tour leurs deux mains avant de se retourner vers le jardin, où sa fille jouait toujours avec Doc. Elle appela la petite blonde qui courut aussitôt vers elle en souriant et agrippa fièrement la main de sa mère en adressant un beau sourire à leurs quatre nouveaux colocataires.

- Zola, ma fille, qui a presque deux ans et demi, et Doc, _conclut-elle en désignant le chien qui s'était assis à leur côtés._

- Doc.. très original comme nom pour le chien d'un chirurgien, _s'amusa Cristina à ses dépens._

Ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde ennuyés par l'arrivée d'un colocataire à quatre pattes et c'est chaleureusement qu'ils les laissèrent entrer tous les trois.

- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas besoin de te faire visiter ?

- Non mais si vous pouviez me dire quelles chambres sont libres pour que je puisse déposer nos affaires.

- Les deux au fond du couloir, _lui apprit Alex._ Tu as de la chance, celle de droite est une chambre d'enfant, un ancien loueur qui avait des gamins sûrement, on y a pas touché. On te laisse t'installer, on sera dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de nous. On ne va à l'hôpital que dans une heure.

- Merci.. pour tout !

- C'est ta maison mer, _conclut le jeune homme en la laissant avec sa fille devant les portes des deux chambres qui se faisaient face._

Meredith ouvrit en premier lieu la chambre de droite, qui se révéla être une chambre d'enfant qui dégageait une ambiance feutrée et bohème. Un lit recouvert d'une couette brune épaisse s'élevait au milieu de la pièce, un grand ours en peluche couleur caramel y était installé. Dans un coin de la chambre se dressait une petite table entourée de chaise miniature sur laquelle étaient posé nombre de crayons de couleurs et de feuilles de papiers tandis que de nombreux tableaux d'animaux étaient accrochés aux parois de la pièce. Avec ses murs plaqués de planches de bois clair et sa douce moquette à frange de couleur crème la chambre avait un air de cabane des bois qui séduit de suite la petite fille. Ravie, la belle fillette sauta sur son lit et serra l'énorme ours dans ses bras. Meredith sourit de son attitude et entreprit de ranger les habits de sa fille dans l'armoire en bois appuyé sur l'un des murs de la chambre. Zola pendant ce temps s'installa sur la petite table et commença à dessiner, ou plus précisément à gribouiller.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, les quatre chirurgiens tentaient de dénicher quelque chose de relativement mangeable dans leur placard pour faire bonne impression.

- Elle m'a l'air cool, _finit par dire Jackson, la tête plongée dans le réfrigérateur._

- Et bien, elle a envoyé promener la chef de la brigade des vagins et juste pour ça, elle a tout mon respect, _affirma à son tour Cristina en affichant une mine de dégoût prononcée en soulevant à la hauteur de ses yeux une part de pizza clairement périmée._

- Faut que t'arrêtes avec ça Yang, Addison n'est pas si terrible que ça, au boulot elle craint, mais je crois que ça ne va pas fort avec son mari. _Tout en parlant Alex attrapa au vol la part de pizza que Cristina venait de lui lancer à la figure._

- On s'en fiche de ses histoires de couples, _geignait à nouveau la jeune brune,_ elle est marié au charmant docteur, qu'elle assume.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je crois qu'entre Mer et Dr. Charnelle ce n'est pas le grand amour donc si on évitait le sujet pendant un court instant, ce serait pas mal.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Karev. Dis April c'était pas ton tour de faire les courses ? _demanda Jackson en levant les yeux d'un des placards vides de la cuisine._

- Je les ai fait la semaine dernière, c'était plutôt à Cristina de les faire si tu veux mon avis.

- Cristina.. Gronda Jackson en serrant les dents.

- Quoi ? _Fit la jeune asiatique de mauvaise foi._ Écoutez j'avais une époustouflante, une remarquable, une incroyable, une hallucinante chirurgie cardio-thoracique à bosser cette semaine, et croyez-moi ça valait bien quelque placards vides. Vous n'avez qu'à manger chinois, comme toute personne normalement constituée.

- Les personnes normalement constituée font les courses, préparent des dîners, mangent en famille, _commença April en poussant un petit cri surexcitée lorsqu'elle dénicha de quoi faire un repas mangeable dans le réfrigérateur alors que ces colocs roulaient des yeux en sentant venir le discours tant de fois ressassé._ Si vous voulez je pourrais mettre au point un planning de..

- Oh lâche nous avec ça April, tu nous gonfles depuis des mois avec ce fichu planning de corvée, _la coupa fermement Alex._

Les deux autres chirurgiens s'échangèrent un regard amusé et continuèrent leur exploration de la cuisine alors qu'April ronchonnait pour elle-même, furieuse contre ses colocataires qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie en société.

- Hé Alex, tu sais qui c'est le père de sa gamine ? _Demanda Jackson, curieux, en remarquant l'air absent de son ami._

Les trois jeunes résidents le regardèrent avec de grands yeux subitement intéressés, mais le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules.

- Ça devait être un coup d'un soir parce que Meredith ne m'a jamais parlé d'une quelconque relation sérieuse.

- Ça devait être un super coup pour qu'elle garde son enfant alors qu'elle commençait toute juste sa résidence, _commenta Cristina en affichant un sourire taquin._

- Peut-être qu'elle a eu quelqu'un de stable.

- C'est vrai qu'à une période elle traînait moins dans les bars... Je n'en sais rien ! _conclut-il finalement en soupirant de frustration._

- On pourrait le lui demander franchement, _assura April dans un sourire niais_.

- Dis Meredith, c'est qui le père de ta fille ? _se moqua Alex en imitant la voix nasillarde de la jeune femme rousse et en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts._

Jackson et Cristina pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'April le tapait sans ménagement de son torchon de cuisine.

À l'étage, lorsqu'elle eut finit de ranger ses propres habits dans sa chambre Meredith retourna dans la chambre de Zola, elle s'assit sur le lit et un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en regardant sa fille. Très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, la fillette penchait la tête sur le côté et plissait le front, dévoilant ses yeux bleus splendides. Elle avait un beau visage poupin aux traits fins, des cheveux mi-longs, agrémentés de belles boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Ses yeux, au regard profond, troublant, d'un bleu magnifique, étaient l'une des choses qui la liait à son père. Ça et les nombreuses mimiques qu'elle reproduisait à merveille et auxquelles sa mère était bien obligée de céder relativement vite.

Lorsque Zola eut terminé son dessin elle se tourna vers sa mère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Meredith attrapa la main de sa fille et ensemble elles descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où les quatre chirurgiens finissaient de préparer le déjeuner. Ils regardèrent Meredith porter sa fille pour qu'elle accroche son dessin sur le frigo et furent touchés par l'attention de la petite blonde qui les avait dessinés tous les six devant la maison comme peut le faire une fillette de deux ans et des poussières.

- J'espère que ça ne dérange pas, parce que d'ici quelque temps votre frigo en sera rempli, leur fit savoir Meredith un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- S'ils peuvent tous être aussi jolis ! _répondit très vite Alex en tendant les bras pour prendre la blondinette dans ses bras, adressant à Cristina un regard entendu qui semblait clairement dire «Pas de sarcasmes, pas de réflexions déplacées» tandis que cette dernière refermait la bouche, roulant des yeux, agacée de ne pas pouvoir dire le fond de sa pensée._

Meredith regarda le jeune chirurgien en souriant tendrement alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa fille dans les airs et l'installait à table avec eux. Pour ses deux ans et demi, la petite fille était très bavarde, parlait aisément et riait tout le temps. Jouant de son charme Zola monopolisa aussitôt l'attention et au bout de dix minutes leur quatre colocataires en étaient fous tandis qu'elle babillait à tout va. Cristina se montrait d'une douceur insoupçonnée, devenait limite complètement gaga et Meredith en fut aussitôt amusée. Jackson et Alex jouaient avec elle et riaient à chacune de ses phrases tout en se chamaillant entre eux pour savoir lequel des deux la petite préférait. April, quant à elle, fondait littéralement devant sa bouille d'ange. _Ah décidément cette petite sait y faire avec les gens !_ Pensa Meredith en la voyant déposer un baiser sur la joue des garçons pour qu'ils la portent à nouveau.

- Alors Alex, tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle spécialité tu as choisi, _finit par demander la jeune femme, poussée par la curiosité._

- La pédiatrie_, lui répondit le jeune homme en reportant son attention sur son amie, attendant impatiemment une quelconque réaction déplacée qui ne vint pas._ Tu ne ris pas ? Tu ne te moques pas ? Tu n'es ni choquée ni surprise ?

Meredith lui adressa un sourire sincère.

- Tu as toujours été génial avec les enfants, tu fais le dur, tu couches à droite à gauche mais avec eux... t'es un mec bien.

- Et toi pourquoi la neuro ? _Lui demanda subitement Cristina, curieuse._

- Um.. J'avais un très bon mentor, _lui répondit vaguement la jeune femme dans un sourire mélancolique en reportant son attention sur sa fille._

Cristina allait surenchérir, bien décidée à en savoir plus sur ce fameux mentor qui avait fait se voilé le visage de la jeune femme mais Alex ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu vas adorer le Seattle Grace, on a des titulaires fantastiques.

- Je n'en doute pas, _rétorqua Meredith en riant intérieurement de l'ironie de la situation._ Vous n'êtes pas de garde ce matin ?

- Exceptionnellement on commence à quatorze heures. Tu n'as pas des détails à régler avec le chef ?

- Vous pourriez m'y déposer ?

- Je ne suis pas de garde cette après-midi, j'irais avec toi, _proposa Cristina ce qui lui valut un sourire gratifiant de Meredith._

La jeune femme les remercia une dernière fois pour le déjeuner et se partie se préparer, sa petite blonde sur les talons. Ses colocataires étaient ravis de leur arrivée, tout compte fait elles mettaient un peu d'ambiance dans leur grande maison.

Dehors, la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité, des gouttes bruyantes venaient s'écraser contre les fenêtres et glissaient lentement le long des vitres tandis que la musique douce de la pluie qui battait contre le toit résonnait dans la maisonnée. Dans l'air s'élevait cette odeur si particulière d'humidité, de terre imbibée d'eau de pluie et d'herbe mouillée. La balançoire détrempée continuait à se balancer en rythme, poussée par le vent furtif qui rugissait entre les arbres. Meredith entendit le rire cristallin de sa fillette blonde s'élever depuis sa chambre où Alex l'avait rejointe et souriant distraitement reporta son attention sur la vue du jardin qu'elle avait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Collant son front à la vitre elle regarda la buée se former sur le verre que son souffle réchauffait et suivit distraitement le chemin des fines gouttelettes de pluie, isolées et rebelles, qui glissaient le long de la vitre.

Mue par une impulsion soudaine elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre, et se risquant à lever les yeux vers le ciel elle avisa les nuages gris et cotonneux qui plombait l'air d'une atmosphère pesante et humide. Elle frissonna dans sa veste lorsque le vent frais s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Son nez se rougit par le froid et elle sentait la pluie battre sur son visage et plaquer ses cheveux en arrière mais elle resta ainsi. Les jointures de ses doigts se blanchissant à vue d'œil alors qu'elle se tenait fermement au rebord de la fenêtre. Fermant ses beaux yeux bleus – vert d'eau, d'où coulaient des larmes brûlantes de chagrin, pour se protéger des gouttes qui lui piquaient les paupières elle inspira pleinement l'odeur de la pluie qui chatouillait habilement ses narines.

Cristina, appuyée à l'entrebâillement de la porte, enfoncée dans son sweat rouge, regardait attentivement la jeune femme. Son visage, bien que visiblement tiré par la fatigue, et ravagé par la tristesse, s'illumina lorsque le soleil refit une faible apparition dans le ciel. Un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses traits et elle se retourna, surprise de rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de Cristina.

- Tu es bizarre comme fille tu sais ? _Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, essuyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes d'un geste vif du dos de la main tandis que ses cheveux trempés collaient à son crâne._

- Dit celle qui ouvre grand sa fenêtre en pleine averse et reste deux minutes immobile sous la pluie battante, _rétorqua aussitôt Cristina en faisant la moue._

Meredith sembla réfléchir un instant puis éclata de rire, réalisant l'ironie de la situation.

- Ça doit être un truc de chirurgien... Je veux dire, on est tous quelque peu tordu, _finit-elle par avouer dans un sourire bref en haussant les épaules._

- Oui enfin.. certain plus que d'autres_, rigola la jeune asiatique en esquivant de peu le coussin que lui lançait Meredith._

* * *

**Ça vous plait toujours ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé pour l'attente, merci pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Une heure plus tard dans la voiture de la brunette, sur la route qui devait les mener au Seattle Grace Mercy West, alors que Zola, assise dans son siège auto sur la banquette arrière était gagnée par le sommeil, ce fut Cristina qui prit la parole la première.

- On a un dîner à la maison ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. C'était prévu de longue date. Tu sais, un truc pour le boulot.

- Non bien sûr que non. Pour le boulot ?

- Il y aura les titulaires les plus importants de l'hôpital, ainsi qu'Alex, Jackson, April, et moi bien sûr. On est forcé de les inviter, c'est un genre de dîner qui marque la fin de notre deuxième année de résidence.

- Ah les règles stupides des hôpitaux universitaires, _sourit Meredith, amusée par les grimaces de Cristina, clairement peu emballée par cette histoire de dîner_. Et du côté des titulaires ?

- Um.. Dr. Glamour, Dr. Mamour, Dr. Satan, Dr. Roller et la briseuse d'os, le petit soldat , et Altman, _lui répondit tout naturellement la jeune chirurgienne cardio-thoracique._

- J'aime beaucoup vos surnoms.

- Dans l'ordre Marc Sloan, Derek Sheperd, Addison Montgomery-Sheperd, Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres, Owen Hunt et Teddy Altman.

Bien que la gorge de Meredith se soit brusquement fermée en entendant les noms des chirurgiens, de deux de ceux-ci en particulier elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et adopta un ton léger.

- Une équipe de choc, rien que des chirurgiens de renommé internationale. Mais je pourrais peut-être m'absenter avec Zola, après tout je ne les connais pas, je ne voudrais pas déranger, _tenta-t-elle en sachant à l'avance que son excuse sonnait archi-faux._

Cristina lui jeta un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'altercation de la jeune femme avec la barbie rousse de l'hôpital.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce sera une bonne occasion pour faire des rencontres et tu vas commencer ta troisième année de résidence au Seattle Grace Mercy West toi aussi alors.. A moins que tu ne connaisses déjà quelqu'un ?

Meredith ne répondit rien, que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle préféra détourner habilement la conversation, fuir, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Parle-moi d'eux.

- Et bien, le docteur Sloan est un dragueur invertébré, il a couché avec toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital. Elles ont même monté un groupe anti docteur glamour. Addison est arrivée de New-York il y a trois ans avec Derek, son mari. Je sais juste que le charmant docteur a été sujet à une grave amnésie dû à un accident de voiture qui lui a fait oublier toute une année de sa vie. T'imagines? Oublier tout ce qu'on a pu faire, les gens qu'on a pu rencontrer.. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un brillant neurochirurgien.

Meredith ne connaissait cette histoire que trop bien, elle détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre alors qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes et regarda le paysage défilé derrière sa vitre. De son côté, Cristina continuait à colporter ses ragots.

- Arizona était une coureuse de jupon, c'était la plus grande concurrente de Marc, surtout qu'ils chassent dans le même camp.

- Elle est lesbienne ? _Demanda Meredith d'une petite voix, encore plongée dans ses souvenirs._

- Oui mais elle, les infirmières l'adoraient. Callie c'est marié à Bambi, un interne de notre promotion, à Las Vegas, sur un coup de tête, mais maintenant elle a changé de cap, à ce demander ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire, _ironisa Cristina tandis que Meredith riait, amusée_. Bref elle et Arizona se sont courues après pendant des mois, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elles étaient, mais blondie enchaînait toujours les filles d'un soir et Callie sortait avec la méchante sorcière de cardio. Mais maintenant elles se sont officiellement mises ensemble. Ah et il y a Sofia, c'est la fille que Torres a eu avec Sloan. Elle a l'âge de Zola je crois, _ajouta Cristina en regardant la petite blonde dans le rétroviseur,_ tu verrais comment se comporte marc avec elle, il en est fou. Du coup Marc, Callie et Arizona forment le triangle amoureux vedette de l'hôpital.

- Pourtant avec la description que tu m'as faite de lui, je ne le voyais pas papa.

- Nous non plus, mais on est tous bien obligé d'avouer qu'il assure dans ce rôle. Qui d'autres ? Ah Hunt, lui et Altman ont été chirurgiens au front en Irak. Owen est le chef de la traumato tandis qu'Altman est une déesse de la cardio, au début je t'avoue que j'ai eu des doutes sur ses compétences mais ensuite j'ai été soufflée. Faut dire qu'elle est un peu dingue comme femme, du genre à rire aux larmes parce qu'il pleut à Seattle, _lança Cristina, sarcastique, en levant les yeux au ciel._

Meredith sourit devant l'attitude de sa colocataire. Sans la connaître vraiment la jeune femme sentait qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux. L'humour noir et les sarcasmes de la brunette lui plaisant beaucoup, ce qu'elle se garda bien de le lui faire savoir.

- Bon et si tu me parlais de mes nouveaux colocs ? _demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger en regardant la jeune asiatique en souriant._

- Jackson et April sont arrivés à l'hôpital après la fusion du Seattle Grace avec Mercy West. Au départ c'était la guerre entre nous, on se disputait la moindre opération, le moindre trauma, le moindre patient. April me sortait par les oreilles, heureusement elle a mûri depuis mais alors lorsqu'elle est arrivé elle était insupportable. J'ai d'abord pensé que Jackson n'avait pour lui que sa belle gueule mais en faite, bien qu'ayant choisi la plastique que je méprise, c'est un grand chirurgien. Ils n'avaient pas d'endroit où loger et nos anciens colocs, bambi et barbie déménageaient, lui pour Hopkins et elle en mission humanitaire, du coup le loyer nous revenait cher, alors on a opté pour le vieux petit couple.

- Ils sont ensembles tous les deux ?.. Ils vont bien ensemble.

- Non pas encore, mais ils se comportent vraiment comme un vieux couple, limite s'ils ne jouent pas au Scrabble, _grimaça Cristina en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide avant de poursuivre._ D'un autre côté April est.. la pureté incarnée, enfin elle est vierge quoi !

Meredith regarda sa nouvelle amie avec des yeux ronds, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Et tu connais Alex, tombeur, misogyne, prétentieux, agaçant mais loyal et plutôt drôle dans le genre blagues douteuses.

Elles étaient maintenant arrivée devant l'hôpital, Meredith serra plus fort la main de sa fille dans la sienne et passa les portes du Seattle Grace Mercy West pour la première fois depuis vingt ans.

Cristina la guida jusqu'au bureau du chef puis s'échappa pour aller faire un tour à l'étage de cardiologie. Meredith hésita un instant avant de frapper à la porte puis entra dans le bureau de son nouveau chef après le _«entrez»_ chaleureux qui lui parvint de l'intérieur.

Richard Webber s'enfonça dans son siège en la voyant s'engouffrer dans son bureau. Il la reconnu aussitôt et un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son regard glissa ensuite sur la petite fille aux belles boucles blondes qui s'agrippait fièrement à la main de sa mère et les yeux du vieux chirurgien se peignèrent de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Dr. Webber.

- Meredith.. _la coupa aussitôt Richard_. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis..

Que peu surprise par l'emploi de son prénom par cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire néanmoins crispé, l'invitant à continuer.

- Depuis l'enterrement de ma mère chef, _finit par conclure Meredith à voix basse._ Voilà Zola, ma fille, _continua-t-elle en remarquant le regard surpris que le médecin posait sur la petite blonde._ J'espère que ça ne posera aucun problème pour ma résidence.

- Non, non bien sûr que non. Quand veux-tu commencer à travailler ? Tu as peut-être besoin de temps pour t'organiser.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Bien. Alors tu peux commencer ta première garde dès demain, tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? Tu pourrais passer voir la garderie, déposer.. Zola et visiter l'hôpital.

La jeune femme acquiesça et après quelques minutes de discussions à bâton rompu, de formulaires administratif signés et de derniers détails réglés elle put sortir du bureau.

Elle était maintenant dans la garderie et se mordillait les lèvres, hésitant grandement à laisser sa petite blonde seule toute l'après-midi. La fillette quant à elle, s'agrippait au cou de sa mère tout en se laissant doucement séduire par les jouets et les crayons de couleurs de la crèche. Finalement la jeune femme serra fort sa fille dans ses bras et après lui avoir promis de repasser la prendre dans quelques heures la regarda s'éloigner vers un petit garçon à l'air sympathique. Malgré ses yeux bleus humides la petite fille adressa un petit sourire timide au garçon et ils se mirent immédiatement à jouer ensemble, bien que rassurée, c'est le cœur serré que Meredith disparut au bout du couloir.

Elle avait repéré les scanners, les irm, les salles de consultation, la mine. Elle avait visité presque tout les étages du service de chirurgie : la cardio, la néonat, l'ortho, la plastique, la générale, la pédiatrie qu'elle avait survolé en évitant de s'attarder pour ne pas courir immédiatement voir sa fille et était maintenant en plein dans le service de neurochirurgie.

Elle marchait tête baissée, plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle glissa dans une flaque d'eau en plein milieu du chemin et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, les yeux à la hauteur d'une paire de chaussures. Très vite des bras puissants la soulevèrent et une voix grave et claire s'éleva dans le couloir.

- J'ai l'habitude que les femmes se jettent à mes pieds, mais quand même..

- Allez-vous faire voir, _le coupa la jeune femme en se dégageant vivement des bras qui la maintenaient aux épaules avant de lever la tête vers le visage de son sauveur arrogant qui riait aux éclats._

* * *

**Quelques avis seraient vraiment géniaux, histoire de savoir à quoi m'en tenir !_ So..? _**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**L**es yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent d'abord sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année, séduisant au possible, qui lui adressait un sourire charmeur.

- Mark Sloan, chirurgien plastique. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

- J'aurais remarqué une aussi belle jeune femme dès le premier coup d'oeil, _lui confia-t-il d'une voix suave, en séducteur né._

- Vous me faites des avances ? _releva Meredith, amusée, un sourire mutin aux lèvres._ Dans un hôpital ?

- Vous trouvez ça incorrect ?

La jeune femme riait doucement et allait lui répondre lorsqu'un chirurgien en tenue de titulaire vint se positionner au côté du plasticien.

- Mark, tu es désespérant. Elle vient de tomber, tu lui sortiras ton petit jeu de tombeur une autre fois.

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa sur le nouvel arrivant et tandis que leurs yeux entraient en contact la jeune femme se figea, instantanément son sang se glaça et son coeur manqua un battement. En trois ans il n'avait pas changé, les mêmes cheveux bruns coiffés en un brushing parfait, le même sourire taquin aux lèvres, la même barbe naissante qui prenait place sur ses joues et bien sur les mêmes yeux bleus troublants qui la fixaient avec intensité. Meredith cligna des paupières et détourna les yeux de ceux du neurochirurgien.

Derek, un sourire amusé aux lèvres avait rejoint son meilleur ami alors que celui ci semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle proie. Étrangement une paix nouvelle lui embauma l'esprit lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux bleus-vert d'eau de la jeune femme. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il aurait pu jurer que son coeur s'était emballé lorsqu'elle avait relevé vers lui son beau visage gracieux entouré de cheveux châtains aux mèches blondes et ondulées.

- Derek Sheperd, neurochirurgien, _se présenta-t-il à son tour en lui adressant son fameux sourire à la mamour._ Et vous êtes ?

_Amoureuse, heureuse de te revoir, stupide d'y croire._ Pensa aussitôt la jeune femme qui avait reprit ses esprits en entendant sa voix.

- Sur le départ, _marmonna-t-elle juste en ignorant la main qu'il lui tendait et en s'éloignant des deux hommes au pas de course pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses yeux humides._

Mais évidemment ce fut peine perdue, en voyant leur belle inconnue s'éloigner les deux chirurgiens la rejoignirent en trois grandes enjambés et Derek la fit se retourner vers lui en faisant pression sur son bras. Il vit aussitôt les larmes qui rougissaient ses yeux et ses réflexes de médecin reprirent le dessus.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

- Non, _affirma-t-elle en détournant le regard._

- Où avez vous mal ? _Reforma-t-il alors en plissant les yeux bien qu'un sourire amusé pointait sur ses lèvres._

_Au coeur,_ voulut-elle lui dire. _Au coeur à cause de toi, au coeur à cause de te tes yeux qui me fixent, de tes lèvres qui me tentent, de ta peau qui me frôle, au coeur à cause de cette stupide flaque d'eau qui m'a fait chuté à tes pieds alors que je n'étais pas prête pour te revoir. Au coeur à cause de cet accident de voiture qui t'as coûté la mémoire il y tout juste trois ans, et de cette stupide amnésie qui a mit fin à notre histoire._ Mais elle releva les yeux vers lui et ancra son regard dans le sien en laissant échapper un soupir de frustration.

- A la tête, _maugréa-t-elle de mauvaise foi._

- Justement c'est mon domaine, _lui répondit le beau neurochirurgien dans un grand sourire ravi alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel._

_Stupide, stupide, stupide._ Se blâmai-t-elle intérieurement en laissant le médecin l'entraîner vers une salle de consultation tandis que le chirurgien plastique essayait de faire la conversation. _Tu aurais pu dire que tu avais mal à la cheville, il t'aurait envoyé en ortho et bye bye Dr. Mamour._

Assise sur la table d'auscultation meredith enroula ses bras autour de ses longues jambes fines. Le neurochirurgien essayait depuis deux bonnes minutes de lui faire entendre raison pour qu'elle le laisse faire un contrôle de routine. Mais, les yeux brillants de défi, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Mark, quant à lui, avait laisser tomber son projet de la séduire et s'était assis sur un fauteuil dans le fond de la chambre pour remplir ses dossiers en attendant son ami.

- Dites moi au moins votre nom, _tenta le neurochirurgien avant d'insister devant l'absence de réaction de sa patiente._ Qui êtes vous ?

- Sur le départ, _maugréa la jeune femme tout en sachant pertinemment que son jeu de mot stupide n'avait plus lieu d'être dans ce contexte._

- Mais vous êtes plus têtue qu'un âne ! _s'exclama le chirurgien plastique qui avait relevé les yeux de son dossier en affichant un sourire amusé._

- Vous en avez fréquentez beaucoup ? _Demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton taquin, retrouvant aussitôt la lueur moqueuse dans son regard tandis que Derek levait les yeux au ciel en riant._

- Plus que vous ne le pensez, _souffla Mark en affichant une mine désespéré et en désignant son meilleur ami d'un vague signe du poignet._

- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? _Demanda alors le neurochirurgien d'un ton faussement vexé à l'adresse de la jeune femme._

- Votre nez.

- Mon nez ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon nez ?

- Il est tout amoché, _affirma-t-elle dans un sourire mutin._

- Depuis le temps que je le lui dis ! _S'exclama son meilleur ami en affichant un sourire de vainqueur alors que le son d'un bipper retentissait dans la chambre_. Mince c'est une urgence. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, _sourit-il à Meredith avant de sortir de la pièce._ Derek on prendra ce café plus tard ok ? _Lui cria-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà dans le couloir._

Le jeune chirurgien hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa patiente.

- Écoutez, je ne change pas facilement d'avis, alors soit vous me laissez vous auscultez maintenant et si tout va bien d'ici dix minutes vous êtes libre, soit.. on y passe la nuit et vous ne ressortez que demain. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Meredith laissa échapper un long soupir agacé et, au comble de la frustration se mordilla les lèvres. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que derek ne lâchait pas facilement prise, et bien que détestant la simple idée qu'il la touche, zola l'attendait à la garderie. Elle s'allongea donc sur le brancard en le fusillant du regard pour le plus grand plaisir du médecin.

La jeune femme profita qu'il inscrive ses résultats sur un dossier pour l'observer. Elle mourait d'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres qu'elle savait douces, de sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage sur ses joues, de passer ses mains dans ses boucles brunes, d'y emmêler ses doigts et d'y plonger son nez. Debout, à quelque pas de la jeune femme, il était inévitablement beau mais quelque chose manquait. Une étincelle dans son regard peut-être, une lueur dans ses yeux. Alors que Meredith le détaillait lentement, inspectant chaque partie de son visage, il se tourna vers elle et elle fut bien obligée d'interrompre ses réflexions.

- Vous n'avez rien, _lui annonça-t-il simplement après cinq bonnes minutes d'auscultation inutile._

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise, _surenchérit-elle._ Alors je ne dirais pas que je vous l'avais dis, mais sincèrement.. _souffla-t-elle_ _en se relevant_, je vous l'avais dit.

- Pas si vite, _lui fit-il savoir en la repoussant contre la table d'examen_. Je dois encore prendre votre tension.

Il décrocha l'appareil de mesure de son support mural et le passa autour du bras de la jeune femme. Le tensiomètre était automatique et le brassard se gonflait et se dégonflait à intervalles réguliers tandis que le neurochirurgien inspectait les pupilles de sa patiente.

Le regard du médecin s'ancra dans celui de la jeune femme et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres tandis qu'il finissait ses examens de bases pas le moins du monde touché par cette proximité qui l'affolait elle. Meredith sentit son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine tandis que le souffle du médecin se mêlait au sien et elle détourna des yeux humides vers la fenêtre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi faible ? Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le tensiomètre s'affole et que des chiffres s'inscrivent sur le cadran fixé à la tête du lit d'examen.

- Vous êtes sujet à de la tachycardie ? _Demanda le neurochirurgien qui fixait les résultats en fronçant les sourcils._

- Non, _répondit Meredith._

- Pourtant vous nous faites une belle crise, votre coeur bat à plus de cent vingt pulsations par minute et votre tension est à dix-huit, ce qui est beaucoup trop élevé.

Meredith fronçait les sourcils en regardant Derek de ses yeux brillants de larmes. Bien sur que son coeur battait trop vite, bien sur que sa tension était élevée, quelle idée aussi de s'approcher si près d'elle au point qu'elle puisse sentir son parfum. Le parfum qu'elle connaissait si bien, celui dont elle s'était emplit les poumons pendant des mois alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, alors qu'elle se réveillait chaque matin au côté de celui qu'elle croyait être l'homme de sa vie. Elle était là, à quelques pas de celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier, de celui dont elle n'avait jamais pu cesser de penser, et il était là, tout près d'elle, mais pour lui, elle n'était rien. Pas l'ombre d'un souvenir n'effleurait sa mémoire, pas l'ombre d'un moment partagé ne faisait briller ses yeux bleus, pas l'ombre d'un reste d'amour ne faisait s'emballer son coeur ou monter sa tension.

Les nuits où les souvenirs revenaient trop vite, terrassée par la douleur, en goûtant les larmes salées qui perlaient ses joues, qui gonflaient ses paupières et rougissaient ses yeux elle se plaisait à penser à combien ce devait être beau, simple, doux, facile, d'avoir oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient partager ensemble. De se réveiller le matin sans que les fantômes de son passé ne lui torde l'estomac, sans que des souvenirs heureux ne lui donnent des nausées, sans qu'elle ne se sente prise d'assaut par les restes d'une histoire qui ne s'était jamais vraiment terminée. Oh, comme elle aimerait elle aussi avoir pu oublier toute l'année de leur vie qu'ils avaient partagée. Qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée, que toute leur histoire se soit évaporée, comme un rêve qui s'efface au petit matin, en laissant d'abord les grandes lignes, gommant les souvenirs et les détails futiles puis s'enfonçant rapidement dans les abîmes de l'oubli jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Plus rien de ce rêve, plus rien de leurs moments partagés, plus rien de lui, plus rien de ce «_nous_» qui l'avait fait vivre, qui l'avait fait grandir, qui la faisait souffrir. Et puis elle revoyait Zola, elle revoyait ses boucles blondes qui rebondissait dans son dos, ses yeux bleus et vifs qui la scrutaient avec attention, qui brillaient de malice et pétillaient de joie, elle entendait son rire, cristallin, juvénile et espiègle. Elle revoyait la petite fille heureuse qui courait après les papillons, qui sautait sur le lit, qui riait devant bob à l'éponge et qui partageait sa vie depuis près de deux ans et demi et elle chassait d'un battement cil toutes ces pensées horribles.

Et maintenant, elle était là, à quelque pas de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Elle était là, dans cette salle de consultation, avec celui qu'elle souhaitait oublier comme elle n'avait jamais souhaité oublier personne. Et voilà qu'il fallait en plus qu'elle trouve une excuse pour son coeur trop rapide et sa tension trop élevée.

- Je suis un peu hypocondriaque et l'hôpital me terrorise, _affirma la jeune femme en se retenant de rire devant l'énormité de son mensonge._

- J'aimerais quand même mieux que vous consultiez un cardiologue, je peux en beeper un si vous le souhaitez.

- Inutile, _affirma la jeune femme tandis qu'elle reflechissait à toute vitesse, entendant presque ses neurones s'agiter dans son cerveau._ Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, lorsque je passe des examens mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je dois être sujette aux trac.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites comme métier pour encore passer des examens ? _Demanda le neurochirurgien, amusé, en rédigeant son dossier._

- Je suis.. _commença la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait faillit lui avouer son métier de chirurgienne._

Si dans d'autre circonstance elle aurait été fière de clouer le bec au charmant docteur en lui balançant la nouvelle à la figure, le lui dire après avoir annoncé que les hôpitaux la terrorisait aurait sans doute été un peu mal vu.

- Sur le départ, _conclut-elle alors dans un sourire triste en s'échappant de la salle sous les yeux surpris de Derek Sheperd, qui la regardait s'éloigner._

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre cinq - qui arrive bien trop tard, je suis impardonnable.**. **Qu'en pensez vous ? Merci pour vos reviews ! **


End file.
